Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
Related Background Art
As a conventional semiconductor device, for example, semiconductor devices discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,141 and JP Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3,173,512 are known. The semiconductor device discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,141 includes a plurality of electrode terminal secured on a substrate and a plurality of power elements mounted close to the electrode terminal on the substrate. The semiconductor device discussed in JP Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3,173,512 includes a plurality of semiconductor element groups mounted on a main circuit board and terminals secured on the main circuit board, that is, a positive input electrode terminal, a negative input electrode terminal, and three output terminals. Each of the semiconductor element groups and each of the terminals are alternately arranged.